grain_and_mangos_second_chancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War of Pyrrhia and Pantala
By: DropletTheSeaWing A minor note This fanfiction takes place 100 years after Peacemaker's death. Alliances Pantala: HiveWings, LeafWings, SilkWings, SandWings, NightWings Pyrrhia: IceWings, MudWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, RainWings Chapter 1: Birch Rain slammed into Birch and Dove's window, making a constant pattering sound. "It's been raining for days..." Dove moaned, her brown eyes darting around looking for something to do. "I know, I know!" Birch said impatiently, just as bored as his sister. All of a sudden, an explosion sounded. Dove shot up. "What was that!?" As if on cue, General Rowan burst in. "All hands on deck! The MudWings are attacking!" He and Dove quickly picked spears out of their collection and leaped into the hall. The minute they got outside, Birch threw himself into the midst of the battle. He leaped on a MudWing's back and stabbed it in the neck with his spear before being confronted by a fearsome looking cacao-brown MudWing. He darted under the MudWing and scratched the vulnerable part of her tail, causing her to yelp in pain. "Stop that, or else I'll make your death extra long and painful," she warned. "Never!" He hissed, leaping into the sky and slashing at her snout. She dodged, and hit him in the side with her powerful tail and pinned him down. "Prepare to die!" She growled, raising a log. She brought it down quickly, a mere blur in the heat of battle. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, ready for the darkness that engulfed him like a wave, slow, menacing and deadly. Chapter 2: Lichen "Prepare to die!" Lichen hissed at the LeafWing she had pinned down. She raised her talons and brought them down quickly. Suddenly, she was shoved to the side, her blow only knocking her victim unconscious. She whirled around, glaring at the deep green brown-eyed LeafWing who had slammed into her. "Get your talons of my brother!" The Leafwing yelled, hatred glittering in her brown eyes. In reply, Lichen shot a burst of flame at her, amber eyes narrowed. Just then, the grass green LeafWing she had knocked out snapped up, eyes glazed with horror the minute he saw his sister being covered in flames. Lichen hissed at him, eyes glittering with annoyance. "She's gone.." She sneered. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Chapter 3: Dove As soon as the flames touched her, Dove curled into a ball and closed her eyes. All control of life slipped away but she knew it. She was alive. Voices, wrapping around her like unseen comfort, like a blanket, warming her up and giving her life. Finally, she opened her eyes. Light greeted her first, not too bright but not too dim. "D-Dove?" A familiar voice asked softly. "Birch!" she exclaimed, heart nearly exploding of happiness. Birch squeezed her tightly, and she felt a wave of pain wash through her ribs. "Yowch!" She yelped, cringing. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." "It's fine." "Do you feel better?" "Yup." She wasn't completely sure that was accurate, but the last thing she needed was her brother acting all worried and annoying. They talked a bit more; then Doctor Eucalyptus walked in. "Hello," he said in a deep voice. "I'm Doctor Eucalyptus. I've heard you got many very bad burns.“ The big cacao brown and dark green LeafWing inspected her from horns to tail, sometimes muttering to himself or making a tsk tsk noise. At last he was finished, and he cleared his throat. "You will be fine," he said simply. "But you'll have to stay in bed with hospital care for at least three months." Dove gasped. "Three months!?" A wave of blackness again appeared in her vision, and even though Birch chattered frantically, she fell unconscious once more. Chapter 4: Lichen Lichen flapped as hard as she could, a troop of angry NightWings hard on her tail. "Get back here!" The largest one yelled. The four MudWings and IceWings sped up.